Oh, Bianca!
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Bianca decides to permanently join Ash and gang as they travel through Unova, but how well will it go? How will a klutz like her effect his journey? It will turn into a journey more random than Osharina as my cover image! Rated TABS for Tremendous Amount of Bianca's Silliness! Osharina: How dare you put the Scalchop Queen on this story's cover image! Remove me at once!
1. Outta My Way!

**GPS: I basically watched a ton of BW episodes and randomly thought of other possibilities of Bianca being a klutz and, well, herself. She's really funny in the anime and I think she needed more air time, so I'm thinking of making my own version! Enjoy!**

**Bianca: I'm not a klutz! Whoa! *trips over tiny rock***

* * *

Ash, Iris, Cilan, Axew, and Pikachu had just finished leaving the dreaded Pinwheel Forest and took a breather on a bench. They saw the long Skyarrow Bridge and behind it was the skyline of Castelia City.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry," mentioned Iris as she patted her stomach.

"Axew, ew, ew," agreed her little dragon Pokemon as he dug through her hair.

"We can have a zesty potato salad sandwich that contains a delicious menagerie of exotic flavors that are bound to make your taste buds sing!" said Cilan with a weird pose as he had his hand on his heart and his left hand in the air.

"I'm tired of eating those sandwiches," said Ash. "It's all you _ever _make. I wish Brock was here; he made the best stew ever."

"Who's Brock?" asked Iris.

"He was a gym leader in Kanto and was my traveling companion," answered the raven-haired boy as his stomach growled loudly.

"I could make a stew with berries; that would be a delectable change," suggested Cilan.

"Yeah! That would be great!" said Ash.

"Just like the little kid that you are, you're bound to eat anything when you're hungry," said Iris as she played with Axew.

"Hey! We've had potato salad sandwiches for 10 days! Wouldn't you want something for a change?" asked Ash.

"You raise a good point," said Iris as she tickled Axew's tummy, causing him to go into a spaz attack of laughter and tears.

As Cilan started to cook, Ash and Iris began to train in an open space with Ash using his Oshawott while Iris used Axew. Ash commanded the otter to do a few razor shells and Axew attempted a few dragon rage, but of course they resulted in a dragon belch that caused Axew to get hurt. After about an hour, Cilan finally called them over for lunch and gave both the Pokemon and humans their lunch. After they finished they made their way to the start of the Skyarrow Bridge.

"This bridge is so long and neat!" stated Ash.

"This bridge was built in 1982 and spans 1,640 feet," said Cilan in an actual-factual tone.

"Don't tell me-you're a connoisseur on bridges?" said Iris as she sweat dropped and feared that a boring lecture was coming..

"Surprisingly, no; I just read that sign over there," pointed Cilan. Ash, Iris, Pikachu, and Axew all four sighed in relief as they were saved from a boring history lesson. They began to walk across the bridge on its wide sidewalk and Ash looked down at the ocean.

"I wonder how far it is to the bottom?" asked Ash.

"175 feet," answered Cilan.

"Look at the awesome skyline!" said Iris. "They are so tall."

"It is the business district of Unova," stated Cilan. "Plus-"

A voice was echoing in the distance; Ash and friends knew who it was and gulped.

"Outta my way! Outta my way!" said Bianca as she was running in her knock-kneed fashioned and her arms extended forward. Of course, her eyes were closed and she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Bianca! Look out!" shouted Ash, but she didn't hear him. She accidentally pushed Ash out of her way to the right (since they were walking against the traffic), but unfortunately nothing was able to break Ash's fall and he fell off the bridge!

"I'm so sorry! I'm _so __sorry!"_ she shouted as she looked over the edge and watched as Ash hit the bottom. Of course, since Pokemon tends to completely go against the laws of physics, Ash wasn't hurt in the least bit and swam to the surface and onto the ledge where his friends met up with him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she continued.

"Bianca, why are you in such a hurry this time?" asked Ash.

"I...I forgot," she said. The group all sweat dropped.

"Oh, Bianca," they said.

"Wait! I just remembered!" she chimed with a contagious smile. "I want to come with you! I get so bored traveling by myself. Fortunately, we are both on the same path to the Castelia City gym. Right?"

"You betcha! And sure!" said Ash. He slowly turned to Iris and Cilan and whispered, "I hope we don't regret this..."


	2. Castelia Cones

**I don't own Pokemon! **

* * *

The four humans and the two Pokemon had finally made their way across the bridge while Ash was drying in the sunshine.

"Ash, are you feeling okay?" asked Cilan as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Of course I am; I felt nothing despite that large fall I took," he said.

"So, Iris, I must ask you a question," said Bianca as she adjusted her green hat.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Iris.

"When was the last time you got a haircut?" asked the air-head blonde.

"I actually would like to know that, too," responded Ash.

"Pika, pika!" said the yellow rodent.

"I've never gotten it cut once in all the 11 years I have been alive!" responded Iris as she ran her fingers through her ultra long black hair.

"How long does it take to shampoo that hair?" asked Bianca again.

"Um...Let's see. I usually have to use an entire 25-ounce bottle of Pantene shampoo each time I wash my hair. It's so inconvenient," responded the black-haired girl.

"Yuck! I only use L'Oreal shampoo!" said Bianca as she had her eyes closed.

"Bianca, why do you always close your eyes?" asked Ash.

"Because it's always so sunny outside!" she said in her giggly voice.

"Why not wear sunglasses?" responded Iris.

"I never thought of that!" said Bianca. "I should totally buy some when we come across a place that sells them!"

The four humans resumed walking through the city and Ash said, "Does anybody know where the gym is?"

"I haven't the slightest idea; after all, I just got here," said Bianca in her sing-song voice.

"I have a simply marvelous idea that is bound to satisfy all of us," said Cilan.

"What is that?" said Ash.

"It's Tuesday, which means that Castelia cones are on sale!" responded Cilan as he danced around.

"Yeah! I heard that are sold _only _today!" clapped Bianca as she was getting extremely giddy. "Let's go before they start to run out!"

"Okay, let me just find the map to the stand," said Iris.

"Axew, ew, ew!" said the tusked dragon as he sniffed Iris's hair.

Iris traced her finger along the city map in front of a shop and pointed. "Hey, it's directly in front of the gym!" she said. "Let's go!"

Bianca looked at the map and giggled. "Sounds good, but I gotta make a stop to the ladies' room," she announced as she started running in her regular fashion and pushed random bystanders out of her path.

"She's got a lot of energy," said Cilan.

"You can say that again," said Ash and Iris.

"Pika!"

"Xew!"

The three humans with the two Pokemon went to the ice cream stand and Ash said, "Do you still have any left?"

"Yep, just enough scoops to make six," said the man. "We sell pretty fast here." He got six cones and put a scoop of the vanilla product and handed them to Ash in a tray. Ash, Iris, and Cilan split the price three-way and each took out ¥200.

"Well, let's enjoy them," said Ash as he grabbed a cone and was about to distribute them around, until...

"CASTELIA CONES! YAY!" It was Bianca, no doubt. Fortunately, she was walking with her eyes opened and paid attention to where she was going.

"Phew, I'm so glad that's she _walking _for a change," stated Ash with a chuckle. Sadly, Ash's words jinxed it because Bianca somehow managed to do something virtually no one could do. She tripped over the white paint of the traffic lane and fell forward with flailing arms! She collided with Ash and he lost his balance and fell over a construction barricade into an open manhole!

"Sorry!" shouted Bianca as she watched as Ash fell into the gross sewer water. The delicious ice cream cones sunk to the bottom of the filth. Axew and Pikachu both started crying because they couldn't get any ice cream and the stand had just sold out.

Ash climbed the ladder and reached the surface. "Bianca!" he said.

"I said I'm sorry, sheesh!" she said.

"I'd like to know how you even tripped over a layer of paint," said Iris.

"It doesn't matter, let's just make it to the gym," said Ash.


End file.
